


正是为了促使它早日到来

by SkyAndFields



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Barricade Day, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, M/M, Revolutionary Rhetoric, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: “安灼拉伫立不动。公白飞没有开口：他将他的前额抵上安灼拉的肩膀，他将他的重量压在安灼拉的胸膛，即便他在颤抖，他仍旧沉默。”在让·勃鲁维尔死后，安灼拉带公白飞来到一旁。给2016年的街垒日。





	正是为了促使它早日到来

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in order that it may come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111819) by [smithens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithens/pseuds/smithens). 



> 给 Oilan, Anacrea：  
> 来自两个汤不热的义仁点梗，一个指定了是街垒日同人文，另一个没有。
> 
> 来自 Anacrea, 给街垒日: 私人对话  
> 来自 Oilan, 不太算给街垒日: 20 或 22
> 
> (20 是 "落在脖颈的一个吻" ， 22 是 "不止一个吻"。)

> “你听。”安灼拉把手放在公白飞的胳膊上说。
> 
> 只听见从从街口传出了一下扳动扳枪机的声音。
> 
> 他们听到一个男子的声音喊道：
> 
> “法兰西万岁！未来万岁！”
> 
> 他们听出那正是让·勃鲁维尔的声音。
> 
> 火光一闪，枪也立即响了。
> 
> 接着，生息全无。
> 
> “他们把他杀害了。”公白飞大声说。

 

让·勃鲁维尔的诗句的结束

第四卷：卜吕梅街的儿女情和圣德尼街的英雄血

悲惨世界（维克多·雨果，李丹 / 方于 译）

 

 

“他们把他杀害了。”公白飞重复道，更加轻柔，带着若有若无的恐慌。安灼拉没有把手从公白飞的胳膊上移开；他四指压入他的肘弯，拇指位于他卷起的衬衫袖子下方。安灼拉这几个小时以来一直保持着警觉，这份警觉让他敏锐地通过掌心感觉到了公白飞血管的脉搏。

 

密探没有回复他们一点内容。安灼拉继而看向酒吧间的其他人。刚才那会，一些伤员已经躁动起来。有一个安灼拉在今早沿着圣德尼街行进时才见过的医学生，当时带着他的专业技能投奔了他们。即便是他，也在听闻这凌空一响时转过头来。

 

“他们把他——”公白飞再度开口，超过了他原本的音量。他突然就哽咽在了接下来的那个词上。

 

安灼拉抓紧了他，拉动一下他的胳膊。不是这里，他明白，但是那又该是哪里——这一点还尚不明确。于什鲁寡妇和柯林斯的女招待都躲入了地下室；至于上层的房间，也一样被占用了。

 

在房间的角落里有条木质楼梯，旋转着通向天花板。安灼拉转过头，眯起眼睛——这些台阶的尽头藏着一个空当，如果他弯下腰来，那这个空间对他们而言还算宽敞，至少足够站着的。

 

这样的一个小平台能够做到。

 

他什么也没说。领着公白飞往前走，他通常不太需要说些什么；这是他们相处的方式。

 

他们费力挤入了这个空当。安灼拉站在平台之外，公白飞躲了进去。这时，安灼拉才放开了公白飞的手肘——他放开了他的手肘，转而将其拥入怀里。

 

公白飞的头发闻起来有硝烟的味道。他的马甲被干涸的血渍弄得凌乱不堪——当然还有尘土，还有污渍——这一切贴着安灼拉的双手，感觉那样粗粝。

 

安灼拉伫立不动。公白飞没有开口：他将他的前额抵上安灼拉的肩膀，他将他的重量压在安灼拉的胸膛，即便他在颤抖，他仍旧沉默。他一只手握住安灼拉的衣袖，另一条手臂紧紧环绕在他腰间；安灼拉支撑着他，同他靠得很近。

 

他们不常拥抱。他们也不常需要这样。在街垒上，时间过得既快又慢，时间流逝、静止在同一瞬间——也许他们站了几分钟，也许不过只有几秒。

 

对安灼拉而言，感受到公白飞这样紧靠着他，如此密切地知道他的悲伤并抚慰他，无需事先拿走他的怀表。

 

不过不管他们拥抱了多久，他们还是分开了。

 

公白飞的身高可以完全立于最里侧的台阶下。他拉开安灼拉。安灼拉垂下他的胳膊，在公白飞抓着他的手腕举起时，也没有抗议。他的面颊被泪水沾湿了。

 

“记住他的勇气，公白飞，”安灼拉呢喃着，看向公白飞的眼睛——他的眼睛现在已经被他用袖子揩干了，同其对视着。

 

此时，此地，只有他们。这一次，这一共处在旋梯中逼仄的角落的时刻，是他们自己的。

 

“铭记在心——将这一切或冲突或沉静的时光铭记在心，将这些他为我们展现的或忧郁或活泼的态度铭记在心。这些都是我们从他友谊的陪伴中所获得的东西。”

 

安灼拉抬起另一只手，覆上公白飞的脸颊。公白飞闭上眼，原先急促的呼吸缓了下来，变成更加放松的频率。

 

“首先，”安灼拉继续道，拇指沿着公白飞的面颊和唇角抚过，动作轻柔地擦干他的眼泪，“首先，公白飞，你必须记住让·勃鲁维尔的良知，记住他的善意。他英勇地随我们作战，奉献一切，为他爱人民，也为他生动地描绘出了一个我们都企盼着的未来。我们当悼念他。我们要忆起他的这些来。但是我们决不能哀叹。”

 

起初公白飞什么也没说，以坚定的点头作为回应。他的眼帘翕动着。安灼拉始终伫立着，他的手掌仍旧挨在公白飞的脸颊上。

 

当公白飞开口时，他所说的不是言语，而是呼气间带出的余音；安灼拉只听到了最后一段：“……应当是纯良的。”

 

安灼拉将他的手落到公白飞的脖颈，保持沉默。

 

“多年来我主张的是一个谬论。”公白飞说道，声音让他听得更清，“这也是让·勃鲁维尔的做法。而我不再这样干了。”

 

他睁开眼睛。现在，哀悼、悲伤的表情在他脸上无迹可寻。尽管他们站在近处的黑暗里，他的眼睛闪耀着希望和坚定，而非哀恸。

 

“而我现在理解了进步和革命的相互交织。这是你自己的做法。”安灼拉补道。

 

“所以这是你的，公白飞，是我盼望的，在博爱和自由中的启蒙。”

 

公白飞举起他的手，亲吻他的手掌，接着是手指，接着是指节和指尖。他热切地吻着，一下又一下。安灼拉没有抗拒。

 

尽管动作带来的感官颇为陌生，然而却得到了接纳。安灼拉的拇指沿着公白飞的下颚抚摸，而后放开；与此同时，公白飞放下了他的手，继而将他的手搁在安灼拉的肩膀上。

 

 

“公民公白飞，”安灼拉说道。很快，他望向了别处，许是勾勒着他自己的言语：“同我们的死亡一道，胜利将以革命的名义，也以未来的名义到来。今夜我已判处了我自己，于是我也将未来许诺给了爱。正是为了爱和进步，我们才牺牲至此。”

 

这一刻，公白飞倾身向前。安灼拉感觉到他的呼吸从自己的下颌和嘴唇掠过，接着是双唇印上面颊的柔软触感。他为之颤抖，阖上了他的眼睛。他偏过头去，对公白飞做出邀请。他感觉到了公白飞的手指上磨出的硬茧——由于在街垒中搬运建筑里的石块和木头，他的手指已经磨成了这样——托在他的下颌上。公白飞双手拉开安灼拉的领子，接着呼吸喷在他脖颈和肩膀的皮肤上。他吻上他耳后的沟壑，然后是下颌角。安灼拉吸气，然后呼出。

 

他感觉到公白飞并拢的嘴唇印在他的领口上方，一路沿着咽喉吻下来，接着以至深的柔情亲在他裸露的锁骨上。他又一次地颤抖。

 

接着，这份感情便结束了，几乎有它开始时的那样快。安灼拉又一次地感受到了公白飞的手指，感觉到他的手指径直整理着他的领子。接着，他完全感觉不到公白飞了。但他听到了他的呼吸，感知到他就在旁边。他睁开眼睛，看见公白飞注视着他——此时，摆脱了欲望和渴求，却满载着献身的热诚的注视，同样，也是爱的注视。

 

“我感谢你，公民安灼拉，”公白飞说道，“我将和你共命运。”

 

又是一遍重复。

 

安灼拉点了头。

 

“好。”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 【作者后记】
> 
> 题目来自《卜吕梅街的儿女情和圣德尼街的英雄血》中的勒卡布克一章——在处决之后，在公白飞说他们在街垒上会和安灼拉共命运之后。接着，安灼拉补完道：
> 
> “这一天是一定会到来的，公民们，到那时，处处都是友爱、和谐、光明、欢乐和生机，这一天是一定会到来的。也正是为了促使它早日到来我们才去死。”
> 
> 致街垒日。
> 
>  
> 
> 【译者后记】
> 
> *作者的文字参考的是 Isabel F. Hapgood的英译本。译者参考的是李丹/方于的中译本。
> 
> ①英译本中，对应中译“我也审判了我自己，你们回头便能知道我是怎样判处我自己的。”的文字是I have judged myself also, and you shall soon see to what I have condemned myself. 为此同人原文里的condemn我也译作“判处”
> 
> ②英译本中，对应中译“你将在这儿死去，就是说在这儿胜利。”的文字是You are about to die, that is to say to triumph, here. 为此同人原文里的triumph我也译作“胜利”
> 
> ③英译本中，对应中译“善应当是纯良的。”的文字是Good must be innocent. 为此同人原文里的...must be innocent我也译作“……应当是纯良的。”
> 
>  
> 
> 后记中，安灼拉说的那段文字的整段译文见下：
> 
> "好吧，"安灼拉回答说，"我还要说几句。我处决了那个人，是由于服从需要；但是需要是旧世界的一种怪物，需要的名字叫做因果报应。而进步的法律要求怪物消失在天使面前，因果报应让位于博爱。现在不是提出爱字的恰当时候。没有关系，我还是要把它提出来，并且要颂扬它。爱，你就是未来。死，我利用你，但是我恨你。公民们，将来不会再有黑暗，不会再有雷击，不会再有野蛮的蒙昧，也不会再有流血的肉刑。魔鬼既不存在，也就不用除魔天使了。将来谁也不再杀害谁，大地上阳光灿烂，人类只知道爱。这一天是一定会到来的，公民们，到那时，处处都是友爱、和谐、光明、欢乐和生机，这一天是一定会到来的。也正是为了促使它早日到来我们才去死。"
> 
> — Soit, reprit Enjolras. Encore un mot. En exécutant cet homme, j’ai obéi à la nécessité ; mais la nécessité est un monstre du vieux monde ; la nécessité s’appelle Fatalité. Or, la loi du progrès, c’est que les monstres disparaissent devant les anges, et que la fatalité s’évanouisse devant la fraternité. C’est un mauvais moment pour prononcer le mot amour. N’importe, je le prononce, et je le glorifie. Amour, tu as l’avenir. Mort, je me sers de toi, mais je te hais. Citoyens, il n’y aura dans l’avenir ni ténèbres, ni coups de foudre, ni ignorance féroce, ni talion sanglant. Comme il n’y aura plus de Satan, il n’y aura plus de Michel. Dans l’avenir personne ne tuera personne, la terre rayonnera, le genre humain aimera. Il viendra, citoyens, ce jour où tout sera concorde, harmonie, lumière, joie et vie, il viendra. Et c’est pour qu’il vienne que nous allons mourir.
> 
> 街垒日快乐。


End file.
